Buscando tu corazon
by Nerumi
Summary: Nerumi fue salvada por un chico misterioso de ser atacada por unos demonios y ahora salió en busca de el...pero se avecina una guerra y ella tendra que decirdir entre su amor o sacrificarse para salvar lo que mas aprecia...¿que hara el angel?...
1. ángel asustada

_**Capitulo 1: Angel asustada.**_

_N__erumiriamtos Hathrow, nació en 1920 en la ciudad de los angeles. Allí vivió con su madre y padre. Cuando ella tenia 6 años empezó una guerra, sus padres intentaron huir a una ciudad de los humanos new York para dejar a su hija allí mientras ellos pelaban pero antes de que pudieran escapar, Lucifer los mato delante de su hija. La ultima frasede sus padres fueron: "Hija, huye vive y ayuda a todo ser viviente que lo necesite, vete a vivir a la ciudad de la que te hablamos" dicho esto sus padres soltaron el ultimo aliento cuando lucifer les atravesó con su espada. Nerumi aterrorizada corrio hacia la salía de la ciudad. Lo ultimo que oyo al salir fueron unas palabras de lucifer: " nos volveremos a ver pequeña". Nerumi sin dudarlo salto alzando sus alas contra el viento, nunca antes había volado sin su padre, el le estaba enseñando pero enseguida recordó sus lecciones y prendió el vuelo hacia new york. Cuando consiguió llegar no sabia muy bien que hacer, empezó a caminar por las calle, llorando se sentó en un rincón de un callejón. entonces unos hombres entraron al callejón viéndola acurrucada allí. Con una sonrisa maléfica se acercaron a Nerumiriamtos, ella simplemente empezó a temblar de miedo. ¡Alejaos de mi! ¡no os acerquéis!" les chillaba Nerumiriamtos. Los hombres empezaron a cogerla y uno de ellos le dice al otro._

_mira, tiene ¡alas blancas! - dijo riendo_

_¡Claro tio es un angel! ¡arranquémosle las alas! - contesto el otro_

_¡dejarme en paz! socorro - chillo inútilmente Nerumi_

_Entonces apareció Un chico, era alto y con un cuerpo esbelto. Su pelo castaño en ese momento le tapaba los ojos dejando solo ver su boca torcida dando a entender su enfado, se notaba que era bastante mayor que Nerumiriamtos pero no parecía mayor tampoco. Entonces el dijo: "¿no os da vergüenza, meteros con una niña?, asquerosos angeles oscuros" Entonces fue cuando Nerumiriamtos se fijo en las alas de los hombres... entonces pensó : "son como las de aquel hombre ..." y empezó a temblar de terror._

_pues no, lo estamos pasando de miedo, ¿tienes algún problema ?. - le contesto el de la izquierda de Nerumiriamtos._

_¡vamos a darte una paliza! - dijo el otro_

_intentarlo si queréis - dijo el chico sin miedo- puede que muráis en el intento_

_eso no te lo crees ni tu - contestaron los dos a al vez. una vez dicho esto, los dos hombres Soltaron el ala de la chica abalanzándose contra el chico. Empezaron pelear, nerumi no pudo soportar ver la pelea asíque se tapo los ojos. Cuando se destapo los ojos, vio al chico enfrente de ella sonriéndole._

_¿estas bien?- le pregunto_

_si...gracias - contesto ella_

_¿cual es tu nombre.? -le pregunto mientras le acariciaba la cabeza_

_Nerumiriamtos..puedes llamarme neru o nerumi - le contesto mientras observaba como sonreía.- ¿y tu?_

_mi nombre no te lo puedo decir lo siento, digamos, que me puedes llamar como quieras - dijo sonriendo - ¿que hace aquí una preciosa angel ? ¿y tus padres?_

_están...muertos...hui de mi ciudad y ahora no tengo ningún sitio al que volver. - le contesto mientras empezaba a llorar_

_tranquila todo saldrá bien no llores. tengo un amigo que podrá ayudarte - le consoló. - vamos_

__

Entonces el muchacho cogío la mano de la chica y la llevo a casa de su amigo pero antes le dijo que escondiera las alas, y así lo hizo ella aunque le costo mucho hacerlo.  
Allí en un barrio tranquilo de Nueva york conoció al que iba a ser su tutor. El hombre no parecia muy joven, pero parecía el tipico adulto con cara de mala leche a lo que Nerumi le hizo pensar si estaria bien estar alli 

_¿que haces en nueva York? - le pregunto el hombre mientras ignoraba las miradas de Nerumi._

_Pues nada tenia unos asuntos que resolver.- dijo mientras me soltaba la mano a nerumi y la posaba encima de su cabeza. - y tambien en venido a pedirte un favor._

_No podias venir solo de visita...¿no? - dijo el hombre suspirando. - bueno dime que favor.. aunque ya me lo imagino- entonces dirigio su mirada a Nerumi. Lo cual ella se escondió detras del muchacho sacando un poco la cabeza para observar al hombre._

_Nerumi-san no tengas miedo, ya se que parece terrorifico cuando lo ves, pero en el fondo es un pedazo de pan – dijo sonriendo. - venag sal – dicho esto Neumi salió aunque no se sepraba de la pierna del muchacho. - Esta chica se Llama Nerumiriamtos, ¿podrias hacerte cargo de ella?_

_¿por que debería hacerlo? - pregunto el hombre irritado. - siempre me mandas cosas pesadas y mas de favores parecen trabajos que encima no me pagas._

_Jejej es verdad, lo siento, pero Solo te pedire este ultimo favor. Yo no puedo hacerme cargo de ella, la salve de unos angeles oscuros que intentaban matarlar... la pobre estaba muy asustada. - dijo intentando convencer al hombre._

_¿y por que no se las llevas a sus padres? - al oir esta pregunta Nerumi no puedo evitar empezar a llorar - ¿por que llora? No e dicho nada malo. _

_Veras... Nerumi tranquila, va a estar todo bien – dijo mientras se agachaba – sus padres fueron asesinados. - entonces El muchacho le quito las ultimas lagrimas de los ojos a la niña._

_¿por quien? - pregunto intrigado._

_Pues exactamente no lo se, ella eso no me lo ha dicho y no creo que sea el momento de preguntarselo. - dijo mientras se levantaba - asi que la niña no tiene donde volver. _

_Pero sabes que nosotros no somos normales no?, que pasara si descubre lo que somos, luego no habra vuelta atrás lo sabes ¿no? - le dijo sin miramientos_

_Veras ella tampoco es humana. Es un angel – El muchacho estaba intentando evitar a toda costa decir lo que era la niña pero no habia mas remedio y ademas no le podía mentir ya que tarde o pronto se daria cuenta. - deja que se quede contigo hasta que averigue por que le intentaron matar y que paso a lo mejor tiene algo que ver con aquel asunto.._

_¡UN ANGEL! Pero tu estas loco!- le grito – Como te crees que podemos o puedo mejor dicho tenerla aquí? Tendre que ocultarla de todo el mundo _

_Pero si a escondido las alas! - le replico el muchacho_

_Pero la esencia sigue ahí, ya decía que huele a angel. Pensaba que eran imaginaciones mias pero no es ella...- dijo dirigiendo una mirada fugaz a Nerumi para enseguida volver a dirigirla al muchacho – lo siento yo no puedo_

_Por favor me debes una – le exigió_

_NO, ya te devolvi el favor ¿lo recuerdas? - le contesto de mala gana_

_En realdiad no, porque eso no fue ni la mitad de lo que hize yo, arriesgue mi propia vida po ti porque pensaba que eras un buen amigo mio – le replico._

_Esta bien! Pero este es el ultimo favor que te hago y cuando la niña pueda mantenerse sola y protegerse sola se marchara de aquí o cuando averigues algo vendras a bsucarla – le dijo con cara de pocos amigos – y espero que vengas a buscarla._

_Esta bien – dijo el muchacho sonriendo. - bueno Nerumi esta es hora de separarnos. Portate bien, Te vendre a buscar cuando investigue lo que pasa._

_Pero... yo no quiero quedarme... - dijo Nerumi entre lagrimas – quiero irme contigo_

_No puedes Nerumi , lo siento, se buena y esperame ¿de acuerdo? - le dijo dulcemente mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. _

_Si,- Accedio – te esperare y me portare bien._

_Asi me gusta – dijo el muchacho sonriendole, le dio un beso en la frente y se marcho._

__

Continuara...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Rewiisss plis! Este es mi tercer fic aunque el segundo no lo termine aun.. y el primero el probrecillo lo tengo abandonado pero lo terminare seguro=) xD... Bueno aun no han aparecido los de one piece pero No quedara mucho xD Espero que os gustee! me gustaria oir las opiniones sean malas o buenas! Me gustaria corregir mis errores y ademas me gusta recibir ideas para el fic=) jejej buenooo espero que os haya gustado ! besos! Byee._


	2. Wörsbuck, el internado

_**Capítulo 2: Wörsbuck, **_**_el internado._**

_Pasaron los años y Nerumi se hizo adulta, Era más alta, su pelo rojizo como el fuego le llegaba pasando la cintura, sus ojos verdes con los que podía dar a notar toda tranquilidad, su cuerpo ya con sus curvas muy bien definidas y sus pechos que se habían hecho más grandes aunque tampoco eran exagerados._

_Ya estábamos en el año 2003. Aún vivía Con _**__****Abaddona, el hombre que se encargó de ella porque se lo pidió el, pero pronto se marcharía en busca del aquel muchacho que le ayudo hace tiempo... Desde aquel día no dejo de pensar en él, así que decidió ir a buscar a su salvador pero no tenía ninguna pista de donde podía estar, aunque él le dijo que le esperara hasta que el viniera a recogerla, pero no estaba dispuesta a esperar más, ya que cada día se preocupaba más por él, por si le había pasado algo... Nerumi tenía una corazonada de que era ella la que tenía que buscarlo y encontrarlo esta vez y así que investigo durante años pero no encontraba ninguna información. Finalmente a finales del 2009 consiguió información sobre él. Según la información él estaba en un internado de Irlanda así que sin más reparos se dispuso a marcharse de aquella casa.**

**__****Abaddona me marcho a buscarlo – le dijo mientras hacia la maleta.**

**__****Chiquilla... espera un tiempo más él dijo que vendría ¿no lo recuerdas? - intento calmarla**

**__****si lo recuerdo, pero no puedo esperar más sentada aquí, además tu tampoco me das información sobre el nunca. Ni me dices ni si quiera su nombre. - le recrimino – Te agradezco de corazón que me hayas acogido en tu casa, y que cuidaras de mí pero ya soy adulta puedo mantenerme a mí misma a salvo, y sé muy bien lo que quiero hacer.**

**__****Sabes que no puedo darte información de él, pero aunque puedas mantenerte sola, ¿Que harás cuando lo encuentres? ¿y si te enteras de algo que no te gusta? - le dijo intentando que razonara – chiquilla... quien me iba a decir a mí que te iba a coger tanto cariño, te veo como si fueras mi propia hija, así que por favor escúchame. - al oír esto último Nerumi tuvo que reprimir unas lágrimas, no eran de pena si no de alegría al oír lo que ella significaba para él, ya que al principio ella creía que era una molestia para Abaddona pensaba que sería mejor si se fuera pero hoy acababa de ver algo de sus sentimientos.**

**__****Yo también te quiero mucho y te veo como si fueras mi padre, Abaddona pero tengo mi propio camino que seguir y los hijos al final vuelan del nido, te prometo que te escribiré y te mantendré informado de todo lo que me ocurra – le prometió la chica dirigiéndole una mirada tierna al hombre.**

**__****Pero…. - intento quejarse- está bien, ya veo que a este hombre viejo nadie le escucha, pero no quiero que faltes ni un día en tus cartas ¿me oyes? - dijo sonriéndole a veces podía ser un trozo de pan pero también cuando se enfadaba daba más miedo que cualquier otra cosa.**

**__****Claro- dijo Nerumi sonriendo. - pero me gustaría preguntarte algo antes de irme**

**__****Dime chiquilla- le contesto**

**__****veras, el día que murieron mis padres… parecía haber mucho alboroto allí en mi ciudad- dijo pensativa- ¿sabrías algo al respecto?**

**__****El hombre bajo la mirada y se quedó en silencio como pensando en alguna manera de evitar lo inevitable.**

**__****Abaddona...por favor no más secretos – le exigió Nerumi con una voz severa.**

**__****Está bien...- accedió a regañadientes – veras a que día empezó una guerra, entre ángeles y ángeles oscuros, y claro está que tus padres murieron para sacarte de allí sana y salva. Desde aquel día han habido muchas guerras, en la cual peligra el mundo, tanto humanos como ángeles, si ganan los ángeles oscuros el mundo se someterá a una era oscura y de dolor a manos del rey del infierno.**

** __****Vaya... Entonces yo debería formar parte de la guerra ayudando a los demás ángeles...- dijo en voz baja.**

**__****Ni se te ocurra – chillo Abaddona – tú no puedes hacer nada contra los ángeles oscuros ni si quiera te has preparado para luchar así que dedícate a buscar al chico y a estudiar ¿De acuerdo? - le regaño.**

** __****Si si si – afirmo en seguida Nerumi. - bueno pues me pongo en marcha por que no me vas a decir nada mas ¿verdad?**

**__****No te puedo decir nada más, ya lo sabes todo. - dijo mientras el hombre se acercaba a Nerumi. Con las dos manos cogió la cabeza de la chica y se la acerco para sí, entonces le dio un beso en la frente – suerte chiquilla y ves con cuidado, siempre puedes volver aquí si te cansas.**

**__****Gracias Abaddona, - dijo sonriéndole. Entonces cogió la maleta y se marchó.**

**__****Por favor... Sean... más vale que la encuentres…ante de que le pueda pasar algo...- dijo mientras veía por la ventana como se marchaba Nerumi.**

**__****Antes de marcharse de casa de Abaddona, unos días antes había mandado una solicitud de ingreso a internado de ****__****Wörsbuck, según la información él estaba estudiando allí, ****__****unos días más tarde recibió una carta de la directora aceptando su ingreso. ****__****Ella estaba muy lejos de allí y no podía utilizar las alas para transportarse ya que se encontraba en una plaza abarrotada de gente y según le explico Abaddona, no podía mostrarle las alas a ningún humano ni decirle que es un ángel, aunque también le dijo que lo mantuviera en secreto para prevenirse del peligro. Así que se dirigió hacia un callejón oscuro.**

**__****Cuando se aseguró que no había nadie y que estaba sola sin que nadie pudiera verla, se preparó para sacar las alas, tuvo que concentrarse mucho, aunque finalmente las saco. ****__****Su imagen era realmente hermosa, el pelo pelirrojo le caía entre las dos grandes alas blancas dándole una apariencia majestuosa. Sin más demora alzo el vuelo pegando un pequeño empuje con los pies hacía arriba, aunque le costó un poco mantenerse firme contra el viento, ya que tenía el peso de la maleta, pero consiguió alzarse por encima de la ciudad, decidió subir lo más arriba posible para evitar ser vista por los humanos.**

**__****Mientras volaba hacia Irlanda, Nerumi pensaba en cómo sería su vida allí, la verdad estaba un poco aterrorizada no sabía cómo adaptarse a los demás, según le explico Abaddona, aquel internado se hacía ver públicamente por todo el mundo, el mejor internado para personas con dones especiales a lo que los humanos pensaron que era una escuela para genios, aquellos que sacaban matriculas. Pero eso en realidad era una apariencia que habían creado, realmente en aquel internado no aceptaban a nadie que fuera humano, el requisito era ser ángel, ángel oscuro, vampiro, etc. Así que lo único que sabía de aquel chico era que no era humano, eso también le asustaba un poco pero en realidad ella le aceptaría al chico tal y como es.**

**__****Aun le quedaba un largo viaje, tendría que parar a descansar ya era bastante tarde, el sol ya se estaba escondiendo por el horizonte así que esperaría a que saliera la luna para bajar silenciosamente hacia alguna ciudad que viera para buscar algún sitio donde pasar la noche.**

**__****Finalmente encontró un sitio bastante oscuro para bajar. No parecía haber nadie, así que aterrizo aunque tropezó un poco con alguna piedra del suelo, no llego a caerse, rápidamente escondió las alas, aunque en su espalda se podía distinguir dos agujeros en la camiseta. Tendría que coserla, o simplemente la tirara y se pondría otra de todas formas tenía muchas.**

**__****No tenía mucha idea de dónde podía encontrarse, había viajado varias horas a una velocidad imposible para los humanos en sus aviones, pero tampoco sabía cuánto estaba de cerca o si se había pasado de largo. Así que se prepuso averiguar primero donde estaba así que salió del callejón.**

**__****Se acercó amablemente a una pareja joven que iban sonriendo, cuando se acercó la miraron como si fuera algo sobrenatural, la causa de que la miraran así era que allí hacia un frio de muerte, y ella llevaba una camiseta corta con unos pantalones piratas, es verdad estaba pasando frio pero no podía cambiarse hasta llegar a un hotel así que no hizo caso a las miradas de la pareja.**

**__****Perdone...- a lo que la pareja le miro más raro aun- ah... a lo mejor no hablan mi idioma... Sorry, Could you tell me where I am, please?**

**__****Yes, you are in Dublin, - dijo el Chico. ****__****A lo Nerumi quedo sorprendida había llegado Irlanda de un tirón. Se había pasado bastantes horas volando y además ella volaba realmente rápido, podía recorrer muchos kilómetros en un par de horas.**

**__****The boarding school Wörsbuck, is very far from here? - volvió a preguntar Nerumi frotándose un poco en los brazos por el frio**

**__****Wörsbuck is****__**** at the end of the city, you should take the bus in front of 12 number- dijo el Chico Miranda a Nerumi.**

**__****Thanks you – dijo sonriéndoles- bye bye.**

**__****Nerumi cogió la maleta que había cargado durante todo el vuelo y se dirigió a la parada del autobús.**

** __****Todo el mundo observaba con mucha atención a Nerumi, aunque ella fácilmente les ignoro, desando llegar al internado, espero durante una hora, la ciudad de Berlín era bastante grande.**

**__****Se quedó dormida en el autobús, aunque tenía frio no le importó, estaba muy cansada del viaje y aún no había comido nada, el conductor al verla durmiendo la despertó.**

**__****Sorry...wake up plis, - le dijo el conductor aunque él creía que no le iba a entender pero Nerumi rápidamente despertó.**

**__****Sorry!... - dijo levantándose**

**__****this is the last bus stop – dijo el conductor**

**__****Thanks you. - le contesto mientras bajaba del autobús, al bajar pudo ver un grande edificio con varias torres.**

**__****Nerumi pensó que se perdería al ir a las clases, hasta incluso no sabía si encontraría su habitación, aquel lugar era enorme. Tenía unos jardines llenos de césped verde, muy bien cuidado con sus hermosos árboles y florecillas alrededor de ellos, en la entrada había una verja bastante alta con el símbolo de Wörsbuck. Avance arrastrando mi maleta así que apreté un pequeño botón donde enseguida una voz contesto.**

**__****Internado Wörsbuck ¿quién es?...**

**__****Continuara...**


	3. El primer día en el internado

**_Capítulo 3: El primer día en el internado._**

**_Nerumi intento poner su voz firme y serena, pero en realidad estaba bastante nerviosa._**

**_Soy Nerumiriamtos Hathrow... he sido aceptada en el internado – dijo un poco incomoda._**

**_Ahh eres la nueva pasa pasa.- dijo el hombre, entonces las puertas se abrieron._**

**_Siguió el camino del jardín hasta la parte centrar del internado, mientras caminaba hacia allí se encontró con una chica. Era alta, su pelo rubio como el oro le llegaba por los hombros, iba vestida con un traje gótico, le salían cadenas por la minifalda que se enganchaban en su camiseta. Los ojos de aquella chica eran verdes como una esmeralda. Nerumi se quedó fascinada con la belleza que tenía la chica. "qué guapa... ojala fuera igual de guapa que ella" pensó. Con un poco de nervios se acercó a ella._**

**_Disculpa, podrías decirme ¿dónde puedo encontrar la recepción? Soy nueva y no sé muy bien dónde dirigirme – dijo intentando esconder su nervios_**

**_está en la primera planta de allí- dijo señalando la parte central del internado, la chica la miro sin saltarse ningún detalle a Nerumi. - ¿no tienes un poco de frió?_**

**_si... por eso quiero llegar lo antes posible a la habitación – dijo Nerumi incomoda...- gracias por la indicación, hasta luego – se despidió_**

**_Hasta luego...- le contesto mientras observaba como se marchaba._**

**_Nerumi vacilo un poco al entrar, estaba muy nerviosa, pero finalmente saco un poco de coraje para calmarse y entro. Entro al recibidor arrastrando la maleta llena de ropa, con libros y alguna que otra cosa.  
Con miedo avanzo unos cuantos pasos. Pero en seguida paro, quedándose impresionada al ver el hall, había un bar y máquinas de oció, y la recepción se encontraba al final enfrente de Nerumi. Así que mientras observaba el lugar avanzo hacía allí olvidándose de sus nervios._**

**_Mientras Nerumi avanzaba hacia la recepción, un chico apareció por el hall, el chico medía 2 metros, su cuerpo era esbelto y se notaba que estaba muy cuidado. Su rostro parecía la de un niño bueno, le hacía aparentar muy joven. Su pelo castaño y sus ojos marrones le hacían bastante atractivo. Aunque su mirada perdida le hacía notar que estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos._**

**"_no sé porque he venido aquí, a lo mejor me encuentro con alguna tía buena cerca", Entonces se percató de un aroma suave y frágil, con una sonrisilla en la cara_**

**_Vio a a Nerumi, arrastrando su maleta, "Una novicia...Genial" pensó Sin dudarlo se acercó a ella con paso lento y seguro._**

_¡Hey señorita! ¿Necesita ayuda? - pregunto _**_sonriente a Nerumi._**

**_Antes de que Nerumi pudiera llegar a la recepción un chico se acercó sonriente, Nerumi se fijó en los ojos del chico, que aunque no entendía por que le resultaron familiares. Sin dudarlo sonrió  
_**

**_Hola – dijo un poco nerviosa, Nerumi solía evitar el contacto con las persona por simple miedo de sufrir, ya lo había pasado mal antes y solo confiaba en dos personas - bueno ahora iba a preguntar en recepción, no sé muy bien cómo se van a los dormitorios ni exactamente cuál es el mío_**

**_Tienes que ir a la recepción de tu clan y pedirla, no tiene más.- dijo mientras el chico Bajaba la mirada y La miró de arriba abajo. "Parece la típica tímida..." pensó_**

**_Nerumi al notar como el chico le miraba de arriba a abajo sin parar no puedo evitar sonrojarse y ponerse nerviosa, pero enseguida se dispuso a calmar sus nervios.  
_**

**_¿Me podrías decir dónde está la recepción de los Nyxthal por favor? - dijo mientras forzaba una sonrisa para ocultar su nervios. Entonces una chica paso al lado de ellos._**

**_"Que agradable son algunas mujeres." Pensó el chico mientras la veía pasar. Tras un largo embobamiento del chico Miro de nuevo a Nerumi y le señalo una salida con el dedo._**

**_Están en la cuarta planta, cada una de las torres que hay pertenecen a los distintos grupos, si quieres te llevo a la tuya. - dijo ofreciéndose mientras Le guiñaba un ojo con cara juguetona._**

**_Gracias, si no es una molestia para ti... así me ahorraría tiempo - dijo con timidez y bastante nerviosa- por cierto no me he presentado, Mi nombre es Nerumiriamtos Hathrow pero puedes llamarme Neru o Nerumi. como más os guste - dijo sonriéndole._**

**_Se arrasca un moflete, mirando levemente al techo, después volvió a dirigir su mirada a Nerumi dedicándole una sonrisa... _**

**_Menudo nombre más...Largo...- dijo mientras Reía un poco, entonces el chico le cogió de la mano. -Vamos entonces, estoy harto de mirar siempre la misma decoración – dijo mientras Tiraba de ella sacándola de ahí_**

**_Nerumi y aquel chico llegaron a la sala común del grupo, rápidamente el chico suelta la mano de la chica y se sienta en un sofá y espatarrándose en el._**

**_Ponte cómoda, Nerumi. -Le sonrió mientras le señalaba los sofás y sillones de la sala.-Tienes donde elegir asique, vamos, pero tampoco te pongas en la esquina del fondo. No quiero que te margines_**

**_Ella se sentó a su lado mientras observaba la decoración del lugar aunque realmente no se dio cuenta de donde se había sentado._**

**_no suelo auto marginarme - dijo mientras reía, aunque realmente no solía sentarse con mucha gente - bueno y ¿cuánto tiempo llevas tú en este internado? - dijo intentando tener alguna conversación, no le gustaba el silencio cuando estaba con alguien ya que ella se sentía incomoda._**

**_El chico le sonrió y poso sus brazos por encima del sofá haciéndolas caer por detrás._**

**_Bueno, no demasiado tiempo... Hay por cierto...Que cabeza la mía, me llamo Sean Meiren... - dijo Mirando hacía la chimenea y de vez en cuanto miraba a Nerumi de reojo.  
-Pues mejor para mi si no te marginas, así disfruto de tu compañía, la verdad estaba bastante asqueado últimamente. - dijo Suspirando y dirigiendo la mirada hacia la chimenea._**

**_que nombre más bonito - dijo sonriéndole Nerumi -¿y eso? ¿que son muy difíciles las clases? - le preguntó con curiosidad._**

**_El chico Rió un poco y pasó su mano por encima de ella acariciándole la cabeza. Nerumi se sonrojó al notar su caricia.  
_**

**_no es bonito, es horrible -Hecha una carcajada irónica mientras le ponía la mano de la cabeza en su hombro pasando por detrás de su cuello.-No es que sean difíciles las clases... Solo que he tenido unos cuantos malos días, es solo eso. - dijo mientras Le sonría. -A todo esto... ¿De dónde eres?_**

**_¿por qué dices eso? tu nombre no es horrible. - le regaño - si estas mal y necesitas hablar aquí estoy, te puedo ayudar si así lo deseas. - dijo sonriéndole. Pero Nerumi no puedo evitar al oír la pregunta de donde era desviar la mirada a la chimenea. - bueno... soy de la ciudad de los ángeles pero me fui vivir a New york. - le contestó intentando ocultar la tristeza al recordar cosas que normalmente evitaba recordar_**

**_Sean se sorprendió cuando Nerumi nombró la ciudad de Nueva York... No es que le hiciera recordar malos momentos en lo que vivió allí... le acarició un poco el hombro y le miro dulcemente._**

**_Es horrible y punto. No necesito hablar, la única que está mal aquí, ahora mismo en esta sala, eres tu.- le dijo Sean mientras le giraba un poco la cara intentando captar sus ojos azules. -Cuéntame lo que te preocupe, si eso te hace sentir mejor. Ahora mismo tienes la oportunidad de contar con un Sean pañuelo - Dijo con un tono bromista en las últimas palabras_**

**_Yo... no estoy... mal... simplemente recordé algo que no me apetecía recordar...- dijo mientras le miraba. - además no quiero molestarte con mis problemas. ¿estás tan seguro de querer escuchar mis problemas? - le preguntó _**

**_Sean sin dudarlo le sonrió tiernamente mientras le miraba a los ojos con toda la sinceridad del mundo, mientras acariciaba aún el hombro._**

_Todos tus problemas si quieres. No tengo otra cosa que hacer, es más, no quiero irme, dejándote ahí mal... _**_Entrecierra los ojos y los vuelve abrir. _**_-Mi conciencia, por desgracia... No me lo permite... O bueno también depende los días, mi conciencia esta de un humor u otro.  
_**_Bajo su mano del hombro de Nerumi y la poso por detrás del cuello, intentándola relajar. - _**_Venga cuéntame, ángel de amor. Cuéntame todos tu problemas, soy todo oídos para vos. - dijo con _**_ un tono como si estuviera recitando una poesía._**

_bueno...está bien - dijo rindiéndose- cuando yo era pequeña jugaba en la ciudad donde nací. pero cuando tenía 6 años mis padres fueron asesinados delante de mí. ellos intentaron protegerme... escape a la ciudad donde ellos pensaron llevarme. a New york y bueno allí me atacaron y alguien me salvo. después me llevaron a un hombre al cual le estoy agradecida por haberme cuidado hasta ahora. pero siempre que me preguntan de dónde soy me recuerdan a la ciudad donde paso todo y simplemente no puedo evitarlo...-dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza._

**_Sean se quedó pensativo durante unos instantes al oír su historia. La verdad es que la chica lo había pasado mal" pensó, rápidamente le abrazó como si fuera su hermana acariciándole la cabeza con una mano y con otra sujetándole la espalda y sus dos brazos.  
_**

_Lo pasado, pasado esta. Sé que tienes tus motivos para estar mal, pero ahora deberías dejar de pensar en las desgracias pasadas y tirar hacia delante, aún tienes muchos siglos por delante... - dijo dándole _**_un pequeño beso en su cabeza._**_-Venga llora si quieres, es igual, me recuerdas a mi hermana pequeña. - Sean _**_ siguió acariciando la cabeza de Nerumi y mientras posaba su moflete en su cabeza retirando la mano._**

**_Sin poderlo evitar más, Nerumi acabó soltando todas las lágrimas que no soltó durante algún tiempo, abrazado a Sean sin pensarlo. Sus manos cogieron su camiseta con fuerza mientras lloraba._**

**_Sean la abrazó más fuerte atrayéndola mas a su pecho y pegó un pequeño quejido en cuanto Nerumi le agarró un poco de la camisa. Sin dudarlo en la acaricio tiernamente la cabeza y la espalda.  
_**

**_Lo siento no quería hacerte llorar, de verdad Neru. - Sean Suspiró y le levanto un poco la cabeza y le da un beso en la frente, con su mano libre lo retira las lágrimas de la cara con dulcera. -Venga ya paso, pequeñaja..._**

**_Lo siento... yo...-dijo mientras se ponía roja como un tomate. - lo siento mucho lo ves te he molestado con mis problemas - dijo volviéndome a disculpar_**

**_Sean suspiró y le miro a los ojos.  
_**

**_Eh, Shhhhh, en ningún momento deberías disculparte, el que debería disculparse soy yo y creo que es una manera de hacerlo. - dijo mientras Le cogía con dulcera la barbilla a Nerumi sin apartar de ella la mira. Sean se aproximó a sus labios, los miró durante unos segundo, luego volvió a mirarla a los ojos y le besó tiernamente. Separándose los labios de Nerumi, dirigió su mirada a sus ojos verdes. -Ahora no te pienses cosas que no debes - Dijo con una sonrisa juguetona._**

**_Nerumi roja como un tomate se quedó en estado de shock durante unos minutos después al oír la voz de Sean contestó... aunque como Nerumi estaba tan nerviosa su Voz tembló._**

**_yo... ¿que debería pensar? -dijo atontada. _**_Sean __Sonríe tiernamente mientras le acaricia la cabeza _

Nada importante, solo cierra los ojos.- Le dijo mirándola con una mirada tierna. Nerumi cerró los ojos y Sean la volvió a besar cada vez con más intensidad. Durante unos segundos de beso paro y beso la frente de Nerumi, envolviéndola en sus brazos.-Bueno, ¿quieres ver mi cuarto?- Pregunto con una sonrisa en su cara traviesa. La cogió de la mano tirando de ella sin esperar respuesta e hizo que se levantara, subieron unas pequeñas escaleras hasta llegar a un pasillo con muchas puertas.

Cuantas puertas... ¿No te haces un lio para saber cuál es tu cuarto?-Sean sonrió y miro de reojo a Nerumi, mientras avanzaban por el pasillo.

No, es fácil...Una vez que te acostumbras claro...-Llegaron a una puerta con unos emblemas y pegatinas de distintos países, Nerumi miro cada uno de ellos atentamente mientras Sean abría la puerta con la mano que tenía libre

Aquí es, pase damisela.-Se medió inclino y cruzo una pierna ofreciendo paso a su cuarto.

Su cuarto era grande, con una cama doble varios posters en la pared de la misma banda de rock, varias banderas de distintos países como en la puerta, un escritorio con varios libros encima de él, algo de ropa por el suelo y el baño al final. Nerumi detuvo su mirada en un objeto un tanto peculiar, una guitarra acústica. Sean se dio cuenta y la cogió rápidamente.

¿Te gusta la música?- Pregunto poniéndose la guitarra en posición de tocarla. Nerumi afirmó con la cabeza y Sean comenzó a tocar una canción, mientras Nerumi lo oía. Mientras cantaba miraba de reojo a Nerumi sonriéndola y ella sonreía aún más por la melodía que le recordaba los momentos felices que ha pasado durante su vida. Pasado unos minutos termino dejo la guitarra y miro a Nerumi. -¿Te ha gustado? - Pregunto poniéndose una mano en la cabeza.

A sido precioso, gracias por haberla tocado.-Sonreía tímidamente. Sean dejo la guitarra en el suelo y abrazo a Nerumi.

Hacía mucho que no tocaba la guitarra...Estaba un poco oxidado, pero si te ha gustado, mejor que mejor.- Sonría mientras le acaricia la cabeza.-Es la primera vez que he tenido un público tan bueno, desde hace años...- Agacho la cabeza.

¿Eras músico profesional?- Pregunto Nerumi con su mirada curiosa.

Si, lo fui en su momento, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo.- Dijo con un tono más bajo del normal.

¿Qué ocurrió?- Pregunto abrazando más a Sean, tímidamente pero se sentía que quería animarlo

Pues nada, mi ex... Era la cantante de ese grupo y por culpa de su insensatez el grupo se disolvió.-Bajo aún más la cabeza llegando a rozar con sus labios y su nariz los pechos de Nerumi. -Perdona si te molesto.- Dijo con la voz aún baja. Nerumi se puso roja como un tomate y seguí envolviéndolo con sus brazos.- "¿Ahora qué hago?"- Pensó Nerumi mirando a varios lados desesperada. Sean la atrajo más hacia, haciendo que los dos estuvieran tumbados. Sean acaricio el rostro de Nerumi colorado y esta sonrió como pudo

Tranquila, ni que te fuera a morder.- Dijo Sean sonriéndola.

No...No es eso...- Dijo tímidamente.

Entonces, ¿qué ocurre?- Sean paso ambos brazos por el cuello de Nerumi rodeándola y la forzó a besarla. Nerumi medio llorando se apartó de él.

Sean, lo siento, pero... No...- Paro en la última palabra poniéndose el puño en el pecho y mirando tristemente hacía un lado. Sean acuario su cabeza con mucha dulcera.

Tranquila, no haré nada que tu no quieras.- La sonrió y dejo que bajarse de la cama. Nerumi se sentó al borde de la cama aún pensativa y se puso de pies.

Perdona... No era mi intención...Cortarte el rollo...- Dijo Nerumi preocupada.

Emm... ¿Qué rollo?-Nerumi se dio la vuelta sorprendida por la respuesta. -Pero si no me has cortado nada, tranquila. Si fuera así...- Sean medito sus palabras antes de decir una burrada.

¿Qué?- Pregunto Nerumi algo seria.

Nada, olvídalo...- Sean giro la cabeza hacia un lado mirando hacía la ventana.

Y por cierto...Me encantan tus ojos.- La reacción de Nerumi fue la misma, se puso colorada e hizo un gesto de sonrisa.

Entonces, ya me marcho... Necesito hospedarme aquí, como comprenderás... Aún no tengo habitación.- Fue dirección hacia la puerta y la abrió un poco cuando una mano apareció en el marco.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Continuara! Rewisss!^^ pronto saldrán los demás :D


End file.
